


Five Times Ardyn was Right, and One Time He was Eventually Right Anyway.

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Slow Burn, Unbeta'd, Uncle Ardyn Izunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Another Kink meme fill, slightly slower burn than I'd planned, but I think it came out ok.





	Five Times Ardyn was Right, and One Time He was Eventually Right Anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink meme fill, slightly slower burn than I'd planned, but I think it came out ok.

1.

Ardyn was forced to conclude that his nephew was being left alone too often. The boy’s nanny was of the opinions that it was healthy for a small child to self-direct play and that the Citadel gardens were secure. He was also forced to question the boy's preschool education as the creature Noctis had found and brought to him for healing was _not_ a cat. While it was about the right size, had four legs, and a short muzzle full of sharp teeth it differed significantly. Cats are known to be covered in fur and for having a distinct lack of wings. Still the creature needed help and he was going to study medicine at the University in a few years; unfortunately the administration didn’t accept “having magic” in place of other prerequisites. They’d argued that he’d already been accepted young; he’d have the time to take all his classes.

He crouched down and gingerly lifted the animal from Noctis’s arms, wary of it lashing out at the boy. At first he’d thought it was covered in soft scales, but upon closer examination is seemed that they were more like tough feathers. Thankfully it seemed to have a placid temperament, or was too far gone in fever to fight. It was warm in his hands as he carried it to a table in the greenhouse to examine the wound in its side. He’d come to the gardens to meet his older brother, Regis, and his nephew for lunch. Regis had been called away to some kingly emergency, taking after Father, leaving Ardyn and Noctis to bond. Still, it was for the good that Noctis was curious about Ardyn’s connection to the Crystal as the discussion had led to the revelation that the boy had been taking care of an injured “cat” despite being forbidden pets.

Ardyn placed the animal of the beautiful glass table and pulled his first aid kit and a towel from the armiger. Noct gasped, as though he hadn’t seen it done a dozen times, and Ardyn retrieved a pair of sterile gloves. Noctis chattered about finding his “kitten” hurt in the park, hopefully he meant the rest of the gardens, and had helped it. The boy’s heart was in the right place, Ardyn mused as he manipulated a wing to look at the gouge underneath it, but he’d have to have a serious talk about how badly this could have turned out. There was grit in the wound; Kitten was probably going to hate this, but he’d have to flush it out before he could close it. Ardyn pulled a bottle of sterile saline from his kit and broke the seal on the cap. Kitten was closely tracking his hands with its eyes. A good sign against it having a fever; a bad sign for it being too addled to bite.

“There, now.” Ardyn hoped the creature would understand his tone, although he knew it was unlikely to be acclimated to humans. If nothing else this might prove instructive to Noctis. “You’ve got a nasty scratch there, and it got dirty too. You might be ok left alone, but you could get _very_ sick so we just need to clean it out.” Kitten was watching his face, that could be a sign of aggression or curiosity. Griffons were known to be social when young, but it didn’t have a beak. Wyverns lived in groups, but lacked the intelligence to bond outside of their colonies. This animal was neither, but that was all he was sure of. “Noctis, I want you to take two big steps away and stay there. Kitten’s been nice so far, but sometimes animals bite when they get scared and it can’t understand that I’m trying to help.” Noctis nodded solemnly and complied. After a moment's consideration Ardyn wrapped Kitten’s feet with the towel, held the ends together and pinned it’s neck with one hand, and felt rather clever before setting to work.

Had his gift not been healing Ardyn would have needed three stitches by the time Kitten flew away through a window in the greenhouse. Noctis at least had a new appreciation for the art of medicine augmented by the Crystal and for the dangers of wildlife, however small.

2.

Ardyn was forced to conclude that his nephew had not been making friends well when his brother fussed and fretted over him planning to bring a boy over to play video games at the end of the semester. Prompto Argentum was the focus of a slightly hysterical, but sufficiently subtle, background check rushed over the course of a week. Ardyn was on sabbatical from the Glacian’s Free Hospital and had been mistakenly looking forward to the peace and quiet of home. It was unusual for a first year doctor to be granted leave, but Noctis’s gifts seemed to be tending toward enchantment and he was here to see if the boy could manage to make healing potions as well as he made bottles explode. “Reggie, are you honestly telling me Noctis has _never_ had a classmate over? I should think that should worry you more than some old adoption records.”

“According to this the boy was just found wander the streets, injured and nude! He didn’t even speak until months after being fostered. What kind of friend is that for the prince!” Reggie was pouting, a very unkingly look if anyone asked Ardyn. Luckily the king's brother was known to be self-motivating and didn’t need to be.

“At that age the only thing stopping you from doing the same was an army of nurses, servants, and guards; Father never did manage to destroy all the pictures.” Ardyn sipped brandy that was probable as old as he was and carefully didn’t pull a face. Sophisticated men don’t wrinkle their noses when drinking. “Look, the boy needs to make friends outside the Citadel. Do you really want him to grow up to be weird and paranoid?” There; Reggie was pouting and glaring. Much more regal.

“You know Mother didn’t start supporting reproductive reform until after having you.” Reggie’s expression didn’t wobble a bit as he sipped from his own glass. Well, if the king wasn’t sophisticated, who was?

“I’m proud to aid the rights of the people however I may, but seriously; the boy’s isolated as it is and you know Amicita agrees with me.” He gestured with his glass to the far wall as if he could see the man in the next office. “Why did you send him to school if not to have a better childhood? And now he’s actually got a friend you want to risk driving them apart?” King Regis slumped in his hard-backed chair. He waved the file with a defeated air, but looked like he was warming up one last volley. Ardyn cut him off. “Look, the boy apparently went through some terrible ordeal. He was very young and was taken into the home of a well-vetted loving couple. He’s not some kind of juvenile spy, he’s shown no signs of violence or delinquency, and trauma isn’t contagious even if he remembers what happened. Noctis wants to be friends with the boy. All you have to do is let him.”

Reggie looked a lot like Father sometimes, but thankfully tended to listen to reason. Ardyn sipped his brandy and enjoyed winning the discussion. Victory at least was sweet.

3.

Ardyn was forced to conclude that his nephew was out of his mind. “Noctis, I cannot certify a physical over the phone. It doesn’t matter how many of Megan’s pixies it has.” He knew full well what Noctis was on about, but if the young man wanted to treat him like an idiot then he was going to get one. “If your friend can’t submit to the examination and pass, he has no business in your Retinue.” Ardyn continued, cutting to the heart of the matter as he walked the narrow streets of Lestallum. It was too hot here to dance about the topic. He’d been on his feet for the past twelve hours and had an appointment with the bath.

“But _uncle_ ,” Noct whined through the phone’s speaker, “He’s, y’know, shy!” Apparently that was his complete argument. Prompto, a legal adult, was too shy to get a physical. Ardyn wondered if it was too late to get a refund on the prince’s oratory lessons. Ardyn counted to ten; he loved his brother’s son, but the heat was preying on his temper. There was good, important work to be done here. Ardyn was just homesick for the temperate winds of the crown city.

“Listen, if he’s too shy to get a physical, then he’s probably too shy to step between you and an assassin.” Noctis gasped as though struck, but Ardyn pressed on. “This isn’t a game, he can’t join the Crownsguard so you two have more time to play together. I frankly thought both of you were of better character than that.” He didn’t want to go on, but he could if the prince couldn’t see reason. Nepotistic posturing like this had gotten great-Grandfather stabbed. “Noctis, did he really ask you to get him out of the physical?” Ardyn let himself into his modest three room apartment and threw himself into a chair to wait out his response.

“...no, it was my idea.” Noct grumbled with a guilty tone. “I just thought, he was, like, the fastest guy at school and when I bet him he couldn’t lift Gladio I lost, so I know he’s healthy, but he always went and changed in the bathroom for gym class, and he looked uncomfortable when he was going over the requirements…” Ardyn sighed with relief.

“Noctis, it’s sweet that you’re worried and want your friend to feel safe, but it doesn’t bode well for his career in the guard.” Noctis was the age were being called sweet was sufficient punishment for his foolishness. “He’ll have a harder time if the other Guards think he’s receiving favoritism. If you really want to make sure he has an easy life you could be his artistic patron. He won an award for his photography last year, right?” Was that too condescending? Well, if so, then it was also too hot here to be bothered.

“Uncle! He wants to join the guard; he said so...”

“Then allow him to.” Ardyn cut in with finality. “One thing you need to understand is that people want to make their own way in the world. The duty of our family is to make sure our people don’t have their opportunities stolen by those that would benefit from their limitation. Just because you want what you think is best for someone...ugh, you know what? You can get this lecture from your father without using my phone’s minutes. Noctis, I love you even when you’re being silly. Goodnight.”

“Your phone’s on a plan, and it’s only 7 o’clock.” Noctis protested.

“Let me share one secret; the best part of being an adult is setting your own bedtime.” Ardyn hung up over the young man’s sputtering. He still had a lot of growing up to do, age of majority be damned.

4.

Ardyn was forced to conclude that the Marshal had missed his calling as an old hen. He’d been brought home to discuss his security. Cor Leonis was still clucking at him five minutes after he’d dismissed the notion of taking guards with him to a medical conference in Altissia. And pacing, can’t forget to pace. What was he on about now?

“Regardless of the freedoms you enjoy in Lucis, you’re still a person of value to the Crown and Prince Noctis’ Heir until we get a better one.” Leonis rarely employed his ability to speak with capital letters. Damn, he was serious.

“Very well, I’ll take security.”

“If anyone, criminal or political, who wants leverage against his Majesty should...really?” Cor dropped into the other guest chair in his office and lounged next to Ardyn. He picked his drink up from his desk and took a sip. Coffee; the Marshal didn’t hold with the practice of day-drinking the way most of the senior councilmen and administrators did. “I had more prepared; you could at least dig your heels in for a little longer. I blocked out an hour for this meeting.”

Ardyn snorted a laugh and pulled a pack of cards from his pocket. “I’ll tell you what, we can play for the number of guards you inconvenience with a paid trip to the city on the sea.” He scooted his chair up to the desk, dealt their cards, and then spread the rest of them in a messy pile.

Cor shook his head and picked up his hand, “I’ve told you a thousand times, Go Fish isn’t a betting game.” He sorted his cards, “Besides, I assigned Monica as senior and had her pick her subordinates. Got any threes?”

Ardyn pushed the card into Cor’s custody. “How are you already cheating if I’m the one who dealt? And far be it from me to cross Crownsguard Elshett. Who were her choices? Any jacks?”

“Go fish, she’s taking Ackers as her second, and two of the juniors to round out the clock, Argentum and Jacio. Got any fours?”

Ardyn smirked, “Ah, now the tables turn, go fish. Is that Prompto Argentum, Noct’s friend?” He paused in dismay as Cor dropped a stack of fours by his elbow. “Really?”

Cor looked at him deadpan, “Yeah, really. It’s your turn.”

“Got any...twos?”

“Go fish, and yeah. Her choices have my full support, he’s done a fine job so far. Got any Queens?”

“Go fish. You know, after all these years I haven’t met the boy yet. I wonder if Noctis is embarrassed of me? Got any threes?”

Cor slid the cards to him with a look of disdain. “I don’t wonder. Got any aces?”

They barely finished their meeting within the time allotted by the Marshal’s schedule, but Ardyn felt he was satisfactorily briefed on his security detail.

5.

Ardyn was forced to conclude that Prompto was deceptively tough. After allowing Ardyn to make two partially successful attempts to heal Gregarius Jacio he had put his foot down, hoisted the unconscious man across his shoulders, and lead Ardyn away from the rising waters. He had good instincts, too. When the ground started to shake he’d pushed Adryn into a doorway and shielded him with Greg. Unfortunately the other young guard had been stuck by masonry and Ardyn was so jarred by the event that he lost concentration when he tried to bring him around. At least he could stop the bleeding and deal with the worst of the internal injury.

Crownsguards Elshett and Ackers had been satisfied with the security report from the Secretaries Office and had allowed Argentum and Jacio to escort Ardyn with a tour group of the doctors visiting for the conference. He had been enjoyed getting to know the younger men on the way to Altissia, Prompto had a joyful sense of humor and Greg had the tendency of one who had read much at a young age to find fascination in all things. They had worn their plain-clothes and Prompto watched for threats through his camera’s lens while Greg stuck by Ardyn and peppered the guide with questions about the preservation efforts until the earthquake struck.

It was becoming apparent that the lockes that kept the tide out of the lower city were damaged. Prompto looked around at the crowd in the ancient market they’d come to visit and seemed to swell with authority. “Everyone out! Head up the stairs and make for the city center.” Ardyn wondered if it was natural for him to be so loud. The soft-spoken man cut over the wails and cries of the market-goers. The doctors seemed to come out of their private stupors and some started to protest that the injured could not be moved. Ardyn tried to rally as well, but another voice sounded as emergency boats came around the canal. “This is an evacuation order!” The woman’s voice was artificially amplified. How had Prompto… “Walking wounded head to the Hydrian’s square, we’re setting up triage there. ONLY those that can’t walk or be carried will be taken to the south locke by boat, the north locke is failing. I repeat, this is an evacuation order…” Ardyn tuned her out and grabbed Prompto’s shirt to speak into his ear.

“Give me Greg; I can carry him and you can get someone else.” Prompto nodded and allowed Ardyn to lift the unconscious guard onto his own shoulders. He huffed as he took the man’s weight. Prompto looked like he was made of willow and hope, but clearly Crownsguard training was proving it’s worth. Prompto checked with the other doctors and found a patient with a leg injury. She cursed for a solid minute before she started repeating herself as the group made its way to higher ground. By the time they’d reached their destination she was laughing and trying to show Prompto pictures of her birds from a fireman’s carry. Ardyn didn’t think he was jealous as he handed Greg off to Crownsguard Ackers and had to argue with Monica to be allowed to stay with his patients.

+1.

Ardyn struggled to draw a conclusion from the rapidly turning events. While sometimes a doctor would have to establish professional boundaries with people seeking diagnosis off the clock; typically a handsome man leading you to a private room and taking off his shirt meant the same thing as it did for anyone else. It seemed rather soon to Ardyn, but not unwelcome. They’d bonded well on the trip and would visit when they ran into each other over the past weeks. If Ardyn was visiting home more often than usual, then that was his own business. And Cor’s; the Marshal had threatened his life and manhood if he was ‘toying’ with Prompto’s feelings. That was the Marshal’s way of letting him know that interest went both ways. Still, he thought that given the decade and change between them it would be seemly to court slowly.

Prompto didn’t seem to be trying to seduce him in one of the visitor’s waiting rooms, though. This might still be in ‘what’s this rash’ territory. He’d said he needed to tell Ardyn something, but had simply gestured to a rather nasty-looking old scar on his side and waited for a reaction.

“Well, if you’re uncomfortable with it cosmetic surgery might reduce the area it covers, but in my professional opinion if it doesn’t already cause pain or limit your range of motion I’d recommend you talk with a therapist before considering surgery. In my personal opinion, scars don’t bother me; I see them as a badge of survival.” Prompto was giving him an odd look. “I- ah, you’re very handsome? You look badass? You need to give me more to go on.” Prompto rolled his eyes and flopped onto a convenient chair.

He looked frustrated for a moment before he laughed slightly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed… I mean it’s been, and I looked, and I’m really sorry, I should go.” Prompto made no move to get up, so Ardyn sat on the couch.

“You know you’re dear to me,” Ardyn picked through his words, “I want you to feel safe talking with me. I’m not your doctor, but I do practice under the same bonds of confidence as she does, if that helps.”

“I- I’ve never said it out loud, it might be easier to show- Are there any cameras in here?”

“No, there are a few very strict treaties about that as a matter of fact. I rather thought it was your intention to seek privacy, but there are cameras in the halls and if we stay too long someone might try to catch us in a dalliance.” Prompto flushed an adorable shade and bit his lip to stifle a smile.

“Um, so it’s going to get weird if I take off my pants?”

“No, I’m rather intrigued where this is going.” Prompto laughed and bounced out of the chair and over to a open area of the room.

“Thanks, really. I’ve never shown anyone, not even my folks, and I’d be nerv- more nervous if it wasn’t you. Um, close your eyes?” Ardyn theatrically clasped his hand over his eyes and was rewarded with another precious laugh. He rather hoped whatever Prompto had to show him wouldn’t push them into a patient/doctor relationship despite his allusions to medical confidentiality. There was a sound of cloth and then Prompto spoke again, “Okay, count to three and then look.”

Ardyn dutifully counted a few extra seconds and announced his intention before he released his face and looked. He was distantly glad he was already seated. “Prompto? Is… is that you?” A nod. “You understand me?” A snort and a nod. “Can you speak?” An eye roll and a shake. Where Prompto had been standing was a golden yellow creature, about as tall as a chocobo, but three or four times as long, not counting the tail, and with four limbs pressed to the floor. “May I touch you?” A nod. Ardyn rose to his feet and gently reached for his shoulder. His feathers were soft to the touch but had a resistance that bird feathers lacked. Prompto’s scar was visible under his wing as a line of white feathers. He’d never been able to find any information about it and had given up the mystery years ago, but now… “So, you were Kitten all along!” Ardyn declared and learned that dragons could give dirty looks, marvelous!

After Prompto redressed and had his dignity soothed they sat and talked. No, Prompto didn’t know any others of his kind; yes, he could take other forms but not as easily; sometimes when he talked too long people fell asleep; no, he didn’t think he was boring. After a while a fist banged on the door and Gladio’s voice drifted through. “Please be decent in there.”

Ardyn drew himself up and flung open the door. “What manner of accusation is this?” Gladio relaxed when he saw all of Ardyn’s layers were intact. He grinned easily.

“You know exactly what I mean, Dad’s looking for you and Noctis wants Prompto with us for burgers.” He leaned into the room, “Hey Blondie, wanna hit up the Crow’s Nest.” He took in Prompto’s slightly ruffled uniform. “So, you know it’s my duty, both as your senior and your friend, to give you shit for this?”

Prompto huffed. “Yeah, that’s cool. Ardyn, rain check? I’d really like... to take up what you though the conversation was going to be about.”

Ardyn bowed with a flourish, “I am ever at your disposal. Have a lovely evening with the boy’s.” He strolled away to find the King's Shield and listened to the gentle sound of friendly cussing recede the other way. Sometime being wrong could have _fascinating_ outcomes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt:
> 
> Ardyn/Prompto, In love with a monster
> 
> What about a promdyn fic where Prompto is the "monster". It can be:
> 
> \- A warlock and his patron  
> \- A curious dragon and a human  
> \- A forgotten god and a mortal  
> \- A werewolf/vampire and a human  
> \- An incubus ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and a human  
> Etc


End file.
